


A tale of Jades reentering Era Three

by Chromite



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Bubble rooms, Canon compliant unless proven otherwise, F/F, Freedom, Fusing, Homeworld - Freeform, Mention of wall gems, Post-Episode s05e29-32 Change Your Mind, Talking, alleyways, mention of Topazes, vendors on the streets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-13 22:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19260100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromite/pseuds/Chromite
Summary: The Jades that fused together during the ball are freed, and begin learning about how Homeworld has changed, and adjusting to it.





	1. Blue Diamond frees Teal Jade

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my 100th AO3 story upload. This story will be five parts in the end. I hope you've all enjoyed my works, and here's hoping for plenty more to come!

>Blue Diamond sighed as she looked at the sea of clear blue bubbles within her chamber once more. All the most recent gems she's put away to await judgement float around her head. Blue Diamond had been working on freeing them and explaining where things now stand on Homeworld.   
>It was a visit from Steven and his friend Connie, and seeing their fusion again, that reminded Blue Diamond of a particular gem that needed to be freed and talked to. It wasn't long before she spotted the gem she was looking for, a round teal gem resting in the newest bubble in her chamber.   
>Blue Diamond reached up and grabbed the bubble gently, allowing it to float in the palm of her left hand. She used the thumb and index finger on her right hand to gently squeeze the bubble, allowing the gem within to fall into her palm and rest there.  
>With a brilliant glow of teal light, the gem began to reform, her body starting with her head, the gem resting on her left cheek. Her hair took form, swept to both sides, curling up at the ends. Her body was next, a shoulder shawl forming, a Blue Diamond insignia resting in the center, dark blue strips running out from the four edges to separate the insignia from the lighter color of the rest of the shawl. A long dress covering her form down to her toes followed, striped and ruffled, alternating between darker and lighter teals. The gloves upon her hands were the last thing to form, their color matching the lighter portion on her shawl.  
>As her body finished forming, the gem opened her eyes slowly, her consciousness returning to her. She froze as she caught sight of the dark blue robe sleeve, her eyes following it down to the partial dark blue glove that led to the lighter blue tone of the hand she was standing upon. Her eyes began to water as she shifted her gaze upward, meeting Blue Diamond's eyes directly.   
>The tears flowed freely as she did her best Diamond salute within Blue Diamond's palm, her whole body shaking, words pouring quickly from her mouth. "My Diamond, please forgive my display at the ball! It was totally-"  
>"You were right to do it." Blue Diamond spoke up before the gem in her hand could continue.   
>The gem's face twisted from panic into disbelief. "My Diamond? Did you.....just say I was right? I don't understand, I thought.....I mean....."  
>Blue Diamond sighed before she put on her best smile and raised her hand up slowly, to allow the gem in her hand to meet her eyes more directly. "Teal Jade, you and the Yellow Jade were right to fuse. The thing is, I've been.....unhappy with how things have been on Homeworld for some time. Yellow and I always did what White wanted, out of fear of the consequences. But now, there's nothing left to fear. White herself has realized the way things were wasn't perfect, wasn't right. Gems are truly free to express themselves as a result. I only wish it had come sooner."  
>Teal Jade stared at her Diamond in disbelief. "Are you.....are you saying it's okay to fuse, my Diamond?"  
>"The new rules cover more than fusion Teal Jade. Going forward, gems will have the freedom to express themselves and fill the roles they wish to fill, as themselves or as fusions. All thanks to Steven showing us things could be better."  
>The tears stopped running from Teal Jade's eyes. "My Diamond, I don't know what to say. This is.....incredible! I can't wait to tell.....oh no, Yellow Jade! Is Yellow Jade okay?"  
>Blue Diamond smiled at the gem in her hand. "I think she will be soon. Yellow and I got a visit from.....you remember who you thought was Pink Diamond? That was Steven, and the one he fused with was Connie. We got a visit from them today, it reminded me and Yellow about you two. I think Yellow is having her own talk with your companion."  
>Fresh tears started running down Teal Jade's cheeks, this time in joy. "That's wonderful! I can''t wait to see her again. My Diamond, is there anything you require of me before I go to try and find her?"  
>Blue Diamond responded by lowering her hand to the floor, kneeling down and smiling as she rested the back of her hand on the ground. "Yellow's room is directly across the tower from mine. If you keep going strait, you will find it. Go to her. Spend as much time with Yellow Jade as you can. Make up for lost time and enjoy yourselves."  
>"Thank you my Diamond!" Teal Jade rushed off of Blue Diamond's hand and out of the chamber, her dress dragging behind her as she ran full speed through the corridors, strait towards where Blue Diamond had told her Yellow Diamond's chamber was.  
>The smile faded from Blue Diamond's face as the door to her chamber closed and she looked once more at the bubbles around her. "If only they were all that easy to handle."


	2. Yellow Diamond frees Yellow Jade

>Yellow Diamond entered her chamber, careful to avoid the curled yellow decorations handing from the ceiling, and equally careful not to pop any of the bubbles with cluster experiments within. She approached her throne, sitting in the middle of her room, then took a few steps to the right of it. Floating there was the newest addition to the bubbles within, the Jade that had fused at the Era Three ball.  
>She grabbed the bubble in her hand, then gave her room another look. "Not the best place to have a talk." Yellow Diamond thought to herself as she exited her chamber, walking quickly out the door and across the yellow bridge, her Topaz Guards smiling as she passed them.  
>Yellow Diamond proceeded quickly down the hall, the yellow Gems within the wall ceasing their whispers as she passed by. Yellow Diamond made a left turn down a side passage and ran her finger along a control panel nestles upon a door at the end. The door slid open and lit up, revealing another yellow throne for Yellow Diamond. Nothing floated overhead here, instead a control panel sat in front of the throne.  
>"Much better than a room full of shards."Yellow Diamond spoke aloud, before using her left thumb and index finger to pop the clear yellow bubble, allowing the yellow gem within to rest in her open right palm.  
>The gem soon glowed a brilliant yellow, the form materializing from the gem. The gem itself settled upon the right cheek of the head, white hair forming a hood like shape upon her head, with two portions sticking up like horns. Her body followed, a large yellow section forming a yellow triangle below her neck, giving way to two white shoulder puffs, pointed at the ends sticking out. The rest of her outfit followed, a darker yellow dress covering her form down to her toes.  
>The Jade's eyes opened slowly as she regained her consciousness. Her body tensed up as she spotted the large yellow forearm in front of her, leading into the yellow glove she was standing upon. Her eyes shot up the large yellow form she stood upon until her eyes met the eyes of her Diamond.  
>The Jade did her best salute, her body shaking with fear. "My Diamond, my apologies for my transgression at the ball! It was an-"  
>"Yellow Jade, please, stop talking. This is already hard enough without you apologizing for.....doing something you shouldn't have to apologize for." Yellow Diamond interrupted the Jade, hesitating a little in the middle as she spoke.  
>Yellow Jade looked at her Diamond in confusion. "My Diamond?"  
>"Look Yellow Jade, this isn't easy for me. All my life, I've striven to uphold the perfection White envisioned for our glorious empire. I've set aside my personal feeling on everything to make White proud of me and my efforts. I can see now that what I was doing, what we all were doing, was wrong. Gems should never have been restricted to specific roles. Gems should have been allowed to become whatever they wanted, even through......" Yellow Diamond swallowed hard. "Even if it involved fusing with another gem or gems."  
>The confusion on Jade's face remained for a moment before her Diamond's words sank in, and she realized what was being said. "My Diamond, does this mean.....I'm not going to be shattered? I can....I can see Teal Jade again?"  
>"No, you're not going to be shattered, Yellow Jade. You will be allowed to see Teal Jade again. Blue should be talking with her as we speak."  
>Yellow Jade's eyes widened as she hugged Yellow Diamond's thumb in joy. "This is.....amazing! Oh my Diamond, thank you, thank you so much!"  
>"Please stop that, I don't deserve to be thanked for fixing a mistake." Yellow Diamond knelt down as she lowered her hand towards the floor. "Now, if you go down the hall, turn left, and continue forward, you'll reach Blue's chambers. I suspect you won't need to go all the way before running into your......friend. Try not to cause too much of a scene, gems are still getting used to the idea of fusions being allowed."  
>Yellow Jade released Yellow Diamond's thumb and nodded, smiling widely. "I'll keep that in mind my Diamond. Thanks again for telling me!" Yellow Jade bolted out of the room and down the hall, shouting out "Teal Jade, I'm coming my love!"  
>As Yellow Jade left her chamber, Yellow Diamond cracked a smile. She still had trouble expressing her true feelings around other gems, but she was glad she could fix at least one of her mistakes. She sat down upon the throne and pulled up a screen, swiping her fingers along it swiftly. A file showing the Yellow Jade popped up, several files around it depicting other gems from Yellow Diamond's court. Yellow Diamond continued to smile as she moved Yellow Jade's file over to the freed section, before her smile fades. "I still have a lot to go. Best get to it." Yellow Diamond stood and exited the console room, to return to her bubble chamber for the next gem.


	3. Reunion of Yellow Jade and Teal Jade

>Teal Jade ran through the halls of the building, in the direction her Diamond, Blue Diamond, had told her to run. Her anticipation grew with every step as she kept moving, the air rushing past her body as her dress flowed and drug behind her. She was still in disbelief, about not being shattered for her actions at the ball, about the changes her Diamond had informed her of. Teal Jade paid no attention to the gems she was passing or the stares she was getting from them. She didn't care about anything other than her partner, Yellow Jade.  
>Yellow Jade ran through the halls of the building, on the path her Diamond, Yellow Diamond, had instructed her to follow. Her giddiness grew with every step, her body shaking with excitement, her mind barely registering the stares of the gems she passed or the feeling of the air moving past her. Yellow Jade's mind reeled with all the possibilities that laid before her and her partner, Teal Jade. There was so much they could do now, so many experiences they could share out in the open, things they could try that they never could before. The hallway around her changed color, the yellow fading into white as she approached the central part of the building. "I'll be there soon my love." Yellow Jade thought to herself as she picked up the pace.  
>Teal Jade quickened her pace once more as the blue walls around her gradually changed to white. "Almost there, I can feel it! Soon my darling, I'll be in your embrace, without fear of the rules." A smile crossed her face at that thought, sending a surge of excitement through her body. The sound of her footsteps echoed through the halls, no other gems in the portion of the building she was in. Teal Jade's heart leapt in joy as she began hearing another set of footsteps in the distance.  
>Yellow Jade smiled as the sound of her footsteps no longer echoed alone in the empty halls, another set of footsteps now audible to her. "It's her, it's got to be her! Please let it be my precious Teal!' Yellow Jade began pushing herself to her full ability, moving through the halls in a blur. She couldn't hold her voice back anymore in her excitement. "Teal! Teal my darling, I'm coming!"  
>Teal Jade's joy soared further as she heard the voice of her love echoing from a distance. She pushed herself to her full ability as she began moving in a blur, her voice calling back to her love, tears of joy streaming down her face. "Yellow! Yellow, I hear you, I'm coming my sweet!"   
>The pair began calling out for each other as the distance between them closed, using each other's voice to guide them through the twists and branched paths the halls were taking.  
>"Keep speaking Teal my love! We're almost together again!"   
>"Don't stop Yellow my darling! Soon we'll be in each other's arms!"  
>Relief flooded both of their bodies as they both turned a corner, reaching a strait hallway that branched off in two other directions. They continued running towards each other, Yellow Jade tearing up as she saw her love in front of her.   
>The distance between them narrowed down to a few feet. Yellow Jade smiled and laughed as she pushed her legs, springing forward. Teal Jade stopped and opened her arms, catching her love in the air before pulling her down and into a tight hug, tears of joy still streaming down both of their faces.   
>"Oh Yellow, my dear sweet lovable goofball darling! I thought.....I was so sure we'd never see each other again!"  
>"Oh Teal my darling, my orderly emotional anchor! Your smile fills my form with joy! I'm so glad we're together again!"  
>The two pulled away from their hug just enough to meet each other's gaze briefly, before sharing a kiss between them, their hands rubbing along each other's backs as their tongues danced together, intertwining within their mouths. Saliva dripped off of their tongues as their mouths parted.   
>"My lovely Teal, is it just me, or was that our best kiss yet?"  
>"It was wonderful my sweet Yellow, all of our kisses should be that great from now on. Without the fear of being caught, it's like a weight has been lifted off of me."  
>"I feel the same way Teal." Yellow Jade's cheeks flushed a lighter yellow. "I uh, I actually hugged Yellow Diamond's thumb when she told me things had changed on Homeworld. I was so overcome with joy, the thought of being with you out in the open."  
>Teal Jade let out a soft giggle as she looked at her love. "That sounds just like you my darling. I must confess, I cried when Blue Diamond told me the news, and actually asked her if there was anything I needed to do."   
>Yellow Jade smiled, gently stroking Teal Jade's gem, sending a shiver through her body. "That sounds exactly like you. That's what I love about you, your strong feelings and your dedication to your duty while still bending the rules to see me. Well, I guess there's no more rule bending needed, whatever shall we do?"  
>Teal Jade returned Yellow Jade's gesture and gently stroked her gem, sending a shudder through her body. "First thing we're doing is finding our way out of this tower and looking around Homeworld. We have to see what's changed. Don't you agree my love?"  
>Yellow Jade's gin widened. "I agree completely my sweet. Shall we fuse?"  
>Teal Jade thought for a moment. "We'll have all the time we want to be a fusion. Why don't we experience things separate. I'd like to try walking at your side, while holding your hand. Maybe make a few single gems jealous."  
>"Why Teal, I didn't know you had a showy side! I admit, holding hands and turning heads sounds nice.......oh shale with it! Let's go see what we can find, side by side!"  
>Yellow Teal offered her left hand to Teal Jade, who took it in her right hand. The pair began walking through the halls of the Diamond's tower side by side, looking for a way out to explore Homeworld properly. Excitement filled both of their forms as their hearts raced, visions of what they might find filling their minds. The pair remained quiet until they found themselves out of the tower and onto the streets of Homeworld proper. Their eyes widened and they gasped in unison as they saw other gem couples laughing and dancing on the streets, holding each other close, walking together, and setting up various stalls showing off new creations, gadgets, clothing, works of art, newly made furniture, and even weapons sitting out on a few tables, all of them lovely in their own way. The pair rushed forward, eager to see it all.


	4. Teal Jade and Yellow Jade explore Homeworld

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having been reunited, the Jades move into the streets of Homeworld to see exactly what they can find.

>Yellow Jade and Teal Jade smiled as they walked through the streets of Homeworld hand in hand, waving to the other couples they passed, giggling every time they caught the gaze of a gem by herself, staring enviously at them. The pair looked in wonder at some of the clothing and pure metal jewelry other gems had crafted. The colors of the fabric in one of the stalls held their attention for more than a passing moment. The pair picked up a lovely piece of teal and yellow stripped cloth, marveling at how smooth it felt to the touch. The Jades themselves were above a lot of gems in the hierarchy, but below the elites, their intended purpose was ferrying information and messages between the most valued gem thinkers and inventors. A role they had both been proud to do, and grateful for having. They owed their meeting, their very relationship, to their roles.   
>The thinker Gems didn't question delays in messages, assuming the sender was busy checking over what was written for mistakes, or that the receiver was busy finding just the right words to reply with. It had allowed them to meet in secrecy, to share personal moments together, even allowing them to fuse.  
>Looking at the items around them, both Jades found themselves wishing they had other skills instead, wishing they could make something as lovely as what they saw.  
>The Jades sighed as they put the cloth down, catching the attention of the gem behind the table, a small red Ruby, her hair round and puffy, like an afro, a gem resting in the center of her forehead, beneath a yellow visor. The Ruby wore a lovely purple dress covering her down to her toes, bits of her red uniform poking out of the sleeves and around the collar of her dress.   
>"Something on your minds?" The Ruby asked gently, a wide smile on her face.   
>The two paused for a moment before Yellow Jade spoke up. "We were just admiring the cloth you have on your table. Me and Teal Jade, we just got freed from bubbles, we're catching up on, well, everything! There's so many lovely things being made by other gems, but....."  
>Teal Jade spoke up. "But we don't have any skills of our own to show off. We were messengers for high ranking thinkers. We never did anything with our hands other than pass messages along." Teal Jade's cheeks flushed a deep blue. "Well, that and.....using our hands in our secret meetings."  
>The Ruby kept smiling at the two Jades. "Well that's sweet, I'm glad you two enjoy looking at my handiwork. Don't worry about not being able to create anything just yet, there's plenty of time to learn now! Stars, I only have as much knowledge as I do because I had guard duty for a particularly eccentric Emerald, she loved her material clothing, often discarding the old and the worn in favor of the new. She didn't care what happened to the outfits she was getting rid of, and as long as she didn't catch you with it, you could keep whatever she discarded. It took me a lot of materials and a lot of trying before I could make anything that looked half as lovely as it started."   
>The Ruby giggled to herself. "When I think of all the fires I started and all the materials that turned to ash from my frustration, it makes me laugh. Makes me glad I've come as far as I have. You know, I bet you two have more to offer right now than you think. Tell you what, if you tell me something interesting that passed between those elite thinkers, I'll take that piece of teal and yellow cloth you had in your hands and make it into a pair of bows for your hair! What do you say?"  
>The two Jades thought for a moment before Yellow Jade spoke up. "Oh, I have just the thing, and it relates to you as a Ruby! My dear, I don't think I shared this with you either. I heard a pair of Epidotes talking about this once, Emeralds, Rubies, and Sapphires are made with very similar materials as each other. Supposedly the only difference is a little extra Blue and Yellow extract in the Emeralds and a fair bit more Blue extract in the Sapphires! It's why sometimes Rubies will exhibit characteristics of those two elite gems, it's because of additions of extract too minor to cause a full gem shift, but just enough to grant them an extra power or two. I bet if the Emerald you served heard this she's crack with surprise!"   
>The Ruby's smile grew larger. "The same as an elite, I like the sound of that a lot! Thanks for sharing that, and now to make good on my word." The Ruby picked the piece of teal and yellow stripped cloth off of the table, humming as her hands moved swiftly, forming scissors and needles, pulling thread out of the fabric itself to use to sow it back together. After a few moments of working, the Ruby smiled as she presented the bows to the pair. "Here you go, the perfect accessories for your hair!"  
>The Jades smiled as they accepted the bows from the Ruby, then turned to each other, Teal Jade placing a bow upon Yellow Jade's left hair horn, Yellow Jade placing a bow on Teal Jade's right hair curve. The pair turned back to the Ruby.   
>"Oh, how lovely, they match you both perfectly! I hope you enjoy my handiwork, be sure to tell other gems about me!"   
>"We will, thanks!" The Jades chimed out in unison, giggling a bit at their shared idea before the pair walked off to see what else they could find.  
>The streets became less populated as they moved further away from the tower. The sounds of laughter could be heard coming from some of the buildings they passed, other buildings having more erotic noises coming from them.   
>The Jades looked between themselves before Teal Jade spoke up. "Maybe we should try another path, it seems like nothing else is this way."  
>Yellow Jade was about to voice her agreement as she looked around, stopping short as her eyes met another pair of eyes, eyes that widened in fear before ducking back into the shadows.   
>"Wait, someone was there! Hold up, don't run away!" Yellow Jade took off running towards the spot she had seen the figure briefly.   
>"Yellow wait, what if it's dangerous! Stars, wait for me!" Teal Jade took off after her love.  
>Yellow Jade followed the turns of the alley, carefully avoiding the rubble and the broken devices that laid upon the ground, hot on the trail of a figure she was barely catching glances at. All she knew was it was a swirl of blues, and that whoever it was, she was scared.   
>Yellow Jade skid to a halt as she came to a dead in, the figure she was chasing shaking as her back rested upon the wall. Her figure was tall and thin, about as tall as three Rubies stacked up on top of each other. Her skin was a light blue, her body covered in a strange outfit, the top of it a tight blue leotard that clung to her frame, the bottom flaring out into a lovely blue dress with frilly lace around the waist. Dark blue gloves covered both of her hands, wringing together nervously. A gem rested upon each of her shoulders, one perfectly smooth, the other a triangle cut. Her hair was pure white, flowing down behind her head to her shoulders, wild and messy, two dark blue eyes darting around frantically, looking for a way out of the dead end she found herself in.  
>Yellow Jade stood still a short ways into the dead in, not wanting to get any closer just yet. She spoke softly as she held up her hands to the fusion. "Hey there, I didn't mean to scare you. I just wanted to talk. Would you like that, a nice chat with someone?"  
>The blue fusion's eyes glowed briefly as they looked Yellow Jade over from head to toe, the fusion's body stopped shaking as the glow faded from her eyes. "You.....aren't going to hurt me? You're not going to turn me over to the Diamond authority?"  
>Yellow Jade let out a laugh. "You haven't heard yet, have you?" She heard footsteps behind her, Teal Jade catching up to her. "Hey Teal, check it out, she's a fusion, and I think we get to be the first to tell her!"  
>The blue fusion's eyes darted between the pair, her nervousness starting to return at the appearance of the second gem. "What do you mean, first to tell me? Tell me what?"  
>Teal Jade smiled as she stepped up next to Yellow Jade. "I'm happy to get to tell you this, things have changed here on Homeworld. Gems are no longer bound to a singular role forever, and fusions are now allowed. You don't have to hide anymore, you're free to be yourself. We're all free to be ourselves."  
>The fusion's eyes narrowed in anger, her voice yelling out. "Liar! You're trying to trick me so I'll be shattered! I bet you've destroyed other gems just like this! You'll never get me without a fight!" The fusion raised her fists, her arms shaking as she prepared herself for the worst.   
>Teal Jade sighed. "Yellow, it looks like she needs convincing. What should we do?"  
>Yellow Jade smiled as she looked at Teal Jade. "Teal my love, there's only one thing we can do. Don't you agree?"  
>A smile crossed Teal Jade's face as she turned to face Yellow Jade. "My dear Yellow, I think you're right." Teal Jade held out her right hand. "Let's do it."  
>Yellow Jade took Teal Jade's right hand with her left, the pair smiling widely as they drew each other in close, their bodies and gems already glowing and merging together.   
>Their bodies grew together and became twice the height the Jades stood alone. Two sets of upper arms sprouted from her torso on each side, merging together into a forearm on each side, a six fingered hand appearing at the end of each. Their dresses blended together, the dress itself was mostly light green, with a few darker green strips along it, the bottom itself consisting entirely of the darker green. Teal Jade's shawl persisted, becoming dark green in color, a pattern appearing upon it, strips of blue and yellow meeting, forming green triangles where they overlapped, forming a string of blue and yellow diamonds. Two sets of eyes opened upon her head, the top set a lighter green, the bottom set a darker green. Her hair flared out, the two hair horns on Yellow Jade's form spreading out and widening, the side curls from Teal Jade's hair becoming wider and messier. The fusion's form settled down and smiled. "Ah, it feels so great to be together again!"  
>The blue fusion stared at the new fusion before her. "You.....you both just......are things really different now?"  
>"They sure are! The name's Lemon Jade, it's nice to meet you! Do you have a name for yourself yet?"  
>A smile crossed the blue fusion's face as she replied. "Cavansite. My name is Cavansite." She brushed the white hair on her forehead aside, revealing a third eye resting upon her forehead. "In all my years existing, I never......I never foresaw this day coming. This....this changes all the probable futures before me." Cavansite's legs shook as she sat herself down upon the ground, her back still against the wall.  
>Lemon Jade slowly approached the blue fusion. "Hey, it's okay, it was a shocker for my components too. Quite the shock for me when I first formed in public too, literally........word of advice, never piss of Yellow Diamond. Rules might have changed, but getting shocked by her is NOT pleasant."   
>Cavansite looked up in surprise. "You got zapped......by Yellow Diamond?"  
>Lemon Jade sighed. "Long story, let's just say I'm the third to last fusion she ever zapped for being a fusion. Things are better now, she even told half of me about the changes."  
>"Yellow Diamond herself told you about things being different? Stars, you have to tell me the story sometime."  
>"Maybe later. How about we get out of this alley and go have some fun? We're still looking around and seeing everything that's changed ourselves." Lemon Jade crouched down and extended her right hand towards Cavansite, a wide smile on her face.   
>Cavansite grabbed a hold of Lemon Jade's hand without another moment of hesitation, allowing her fellow fusion to help her to her feet. She grinned as she looked at Lemon Jade.   
>"Alright, you've got yourself a deal. Let's go see for ourselves what's changed."   
>"Hey, what are you anyways Cavansite? You met Teal and Yellow Jade, but what makes you you?"  
>Cavansite smiled. "I'm just a Sapphire who couldn't see the future Blue Diamond wanted, and a Pearl that loved her Sapphire enough to fight for their escape."  
>"Fair enough. Let's get out of this alleyway."  
>Lemon Jade led the way out of the twisting alley, Cavansite following close behind her. The pair soon made their way back to the bustling areas of Homeworld, free to once more enjoy the changes that had occurred for gemkind. Lemon Jade was glad she could help spread the word of the changes to a hiding fusion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope people can enjoy the glimpse at my thoughts on a Sapphire and Pearl fusion, Cavansite. I hope you also enjoy the thought of gem vendors setting up on the streets, offering to trade one set of goods and services in exchange for other goods and services.


	5. Lemon Jade's trip to Earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lemon Jade heads to Earth, determined to meet the Crystal Gems and to thank them.

>A few months had passed since Teal Jade and Yellow Jade had been freed from their bubbles. The pair had enjoyed things they never could have envisioned before, the craftsmanship of gems making vanity items, the ability to walk side by side on Homeworld, being able to enjoy fusing together openly, speaking with other fusions, and even a few parties that weren't about stuffy organized dancing. Yet the pair felt like something was missing, felt like there was something they needed to do.   
>It was the whispers from another fusion about how much had changed since the start of Era Three and what had transpired at the first Era Three ball that reminded the pair. The Crystal Gems, the ones that had fused in front of the Diamonds, the ones that had set the changes in motion for all of Gemkind. The Jades knew they had to thank them, and they knew they had to do it as a fusion, to show the full extent of their gratitude.   
>Fusing together, they made their way to the warp network, determined to find the one that would take them to Earth, the home of the Crystal Gems. Lemon Jade's eyes scanned the writing next to each pad, reading where they all led, looking for the right one.   
>After a few minutes, they came across the proper pad. The old writing had been scratched out, completely illegible. Newer writing was carved into the stone next to the scratched out words. The new words read. "Crystal Colony System, Planet Earth, home of Steven and the Crystal Gems. May the planet stand intact forevermore."  
>Smiling to herself, Lemon Jade stepped onto the pad and activated the warp pad, the area lighting up brilliantly as a pillar of light formed, lifting their body up off the pad, a sense of weightlessness enveloping them as the stream whisked them into the warp space, carrying them several light years per second, their form rushing towards the Galaxy Warp on Earth.   
>The Homeworld warp pad on Earth lit up at the center of the Galaxy Warp, a beam of light touching down upon it as Lemon Jade's feet landed firmly upon the pad. As the light faded from around her body, she looked around a moment, eyeing the many warp pads around her. Something in particular caught her eyes, a sign posted over a table near one of the pads. She couldn't read it from the Homeworld pad, and curiosity was getting the better of her. Slowly, she approached the table to get a better look, the sight of several thin silver whistles coming into view on the table as she drew closer.   
>Standing a few feet away from the sign, the words became legible and clear to her. "If this is your first time on Earth, take a whistle, stand on the pad, and blow into it. The whistle will activate the pad and take you to a pad next to the home of the Crystal Gems."  
>Lemon Jade smiled widely as she eagerly grabbed a whistle in her right hand, bringing it hastily to her mouth as she leapt excitedly onto the nearby pad. A singular note played out as she blew into it, the pad lighting up, once more the warp stream lifting her body off of a warp pad and taking her into the warp space.   
>This time, the warp stream took Lemon Jade to a warp pad located at the top of a hill, a tall thin structure towering above her. Looking around her, she could see a town at the bottom of the hill, a sandy beach and the ocean lapping at the shore, and most importantly, a large stone hand sticking out of the hill. She rushed over to the edge of the hill, leaning over the white fence to get a better look at the hand. She gasped as she took in the full sight, the hand was attached to a large depiction of a gem fusion, carved strait into the hillside.  
>Excitement welled up within Lemon Jade as she realized the carving of a gem fusion was likely the right spot to check for the Crystal Gems. She smiled widely as she hoisted herself over the white fence and leapt onto the head of the carved fusion. She proceeded to slide down the curls on the left side of the carving's head, leapt from the bottom of the curls onto the left shoulder, and followed the arm down to the elbow.  
>Lemon Jade paused at the elbow as she caught sight of a structure below her, resting on two of the hands of the sculpted fusion. "That has to be where they live!" she thought to herself as she carefully leapt from the highest elbow to the elbow of a lower arm, the hand broken off of the end. From there, she made a third leap to the last elbow, the one on one of the arms attached to the hands holding the house. It was a simple walk from there to get onto the roof of the structure and jump down onto the deck in front of the home.   
>Excitement began to mix with nervousness as Lemon Jade found herself a short distance away from the door of what she thought was the home of the Crystal Gems. Thoughts began racing through her mind. "What will I say to them? Will they remember me? Will they want to see me again after what happened?"  
>Pushing doubts and questions aside, Lemon Jade moved towards the door and knocked upon it twice. An excited voice chimed from within. "A guest, I'll get it!"   
>The door to the house opened, a tall figure stepping out, a smile on their face. Their long brown hair flowed down their back, a star tee shirt sat under a thick brown jacket, a pair of blue shorts rested upon their legs, their feet bare. A singular gem rested upon their navel, shiny and pink. Realization dawned on both of them as they got a good look at each other.   
>Lemon Jade whispered out in awe, her hands reflexively doing the Diamond salute. "It's you, Pink Diamond! Or, Steven was it? I think that's what the Diamonds said your name was?"  
>"Ohmygosh, the fusion from the ball, it's good to see you! It's Stevonnie in this form, when I'm fused with my friend Connie. What's your name, what brings you here?" Stevonnie smiled as they looked upon the familiar face before them..   
>Lemon Jade took a deep breath before she spoke. "My name is Lemon Jade, and I, we, came here to thank you in person. You and the other Crystal Gems, you've made things wonderful on Homeworld, and no words can ever express the gratitude gems everywhere must feel."  
>"Well Lemon Jade, would you like to come in and tell the others?"  
>Lemon Jade's eyes widened at being invited in so casually. "You all wouldn't mind? I'm not interrupting something?"  
>"Of course we won't mind! We were having a fusion day, you'll fit right in. Come on!" Stevonnie turned around and entered the beach house, shouting out in excitement. "Garnet, Opal, we've got a surprise guest! I think you'll be happy to see who it is!"  
>Lemon Jade hesitated before she followed Stevonnie in. As she entered the house, she saw Stevonnie smiling and pointing enthusiastically at the doorway, in between the two other fusions she saw at the ball, seated upon a couch, the four-armed taller pale fusion and the darker red fusion wearing a visor. "There she is! Garnet, Opal, meet Lemon Jade!"  
>"Howdy, I'm Garnet. It's nice to meet you properly." Garnet waved her left hand at the fusion in the doorway as she remained seated.  
>Opal meanwhile, stood up and grinned excitedly. "Oh my stars, you're alright! I'm Opal, it's nice to see you again." she waved both of her right hands at Lemon Jade enthusiastically.   
>Lemon Jade swallowed hard as she composed herself. "It really is you all......Garnet, Opal, Stevonnie, it's nice to meet you all properly. I just,.....I want to say,t hank you. I don't know what you three did to change the minds of the Diamonds, but whatever it was, the results have been.....wondrous to behold. Mere words will never be enough to express my gratitude, or the gratitude other gems throughout the cosmos must feel towards you all."  
>"Lemon Jade, you don't need to thank us. What we did, we did for ourselves as much as for others." Garnet spoke in an even tone, leaning back further on the couch.   
>"It's nice to hear our efforts are appreciated, but there's no need to praise us. I don't want people deifying me like a Diamond.....even if I'm technically one fourth of one right now." Stevonnie rubbed the back of their head and laughed nervously at their own joke.   
>"I kind of like the thanks." Opal's cheeks flushed a deep blue before she continued. "But they do get old after the first dozen a day. It's slowing down at least."  
>"Still, it felt.....like something I needed to do." Lemon Jade shuffled her feet awkwardly along the ground as she fidgeted nervously. "I guess you're all pretty tired of hearing it by now though."  
>Stevonnie walked over and placed a hand on the fusion's shoulder. "Lemon Jade, it's okay, really. You don't have to be nervous around us and you don't have to praise us. All we want is to be treated the same as every other gem, to be friends. Doesn't that sound great, gems being friends with as many other gems as they can? And when fusion is involved, you get three or more friends in one! C'mon, why don't you join us for some games? Garnet, Opal, you don't mind do you?"  
>Garnet smiled. "There's always room for more. This will be fun."  
>Opal nodded her head enthusiastically. "Of course we don't mind! Come, have a seat, get comfortable."  
>Lemon Jade smiled at the group, following behind Stevonnie as they both moved towards the couch and the small table in front of it. She took a seat on the floor across from Garnet, as Opal took a spot across from Stevonnie and to Lemon Jade's right. "Thank you guys. So, how does this work?"  
>Stevonnie spoke up enthusiastically. "We're gonna play Go Fish. You're trying to match two cards of the same number or letter together, by asking someone if they have a specific card. Most pairs wins." Stevonnie looked over at Garnet, their eyes narrowing. "Garnet, no future vision."  
>Garnet laughed softly as a smile spread across her face. "Oh alright, I won't use it. You're still going to lose."  
>Opal smiled as she dealt out the cards swiftly with her four hands. "I've got a good feeling about this round. Today's my lucky day!"  
>The four fusions played a few dozen rounds. True to her word, Garnet had removed her visor before they started playing, her center eye closed through the matches to prevent her from using her future vision. Each fusion won a few rounds before the sun began to set upon Beach City.  
>Garnet and Opal stood up as Stevonnie yawned. Lemon Jade looked at Stevonnie in confusion. "Is something wrong Stevonnie?"  
>"Just tired Lemon Jade. I'm mostly organic, and we organics need our sleep. I've gotta get Connie home, but this was fun! You should come back sometime. Garnet, Opal, Steven will be back home shortly." Stevonnie waved at Lemon Jade as they rushed out of the beach house to find Lion.  
>Garnet smiled at Lemon Jade. "You should explore Earth, see what it has to offer while you're here. You might find yourself liking it more than Homeworld. We'll be seeing you soon."  
>"We're glad you stopped by Lemon Jade. Next time, you'll be seeing Pearl and Amethyst. I'm not a permanent fusion like Garnet is, not as stable as Stevonnie."  
>"Oh? But you fused so easily at the ball. It was still nice seeing you again, even if you aren't around all the time. I'm not either." Lemon Jade gave Opal a wink before continuing. "Thanks again for everything. I'll take Garnet's advice, see what Earth has to offer. I hope to see you all again when I'm done. See you then!"  
>Lemon Jade rushed enthusiastically out of the beach house. She wasn't sure what awaited her on Earth, but she was ready to discover it all, as herself and as Teal Jade and Yellow Jade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could expand on this, but I think leaving it open ended like this is better, lets the readers decide for themselves what Lemon Jade and her components, Teal Jade and Yellow Jade, get into and what they enjoy on Earth. Maybe inspire others to write a story or two about her.


End file.
